


Bonsai

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson receives an unexpected package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonsai

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP day 6 prompt: _For me?: A botanical gift (from someone known or unknown)._  
>  Follows [Chimera](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1904931).

I had dismissed the dream and my resulting disquiet by luncheon. Holmes, for his part, seemed to appreciate my participation in the conversation over the meal, and we passed the time quite contentedly.

After we finished, there was a knock on the front door. We waited expectantly, thinking it was a client, but when Mrs. Hudson came to our door it was with a package rather than a person.

The package was for me, and I gazed at it perplexedly for several moments before opening it. I had not been anticipating a package, and there was no return address on the brown paper to provide any clues.

The paper was wrapped around a sturdy cardboard box; the box contained a miniature tree in a low ceramic pot. I drew it out and set it gently on the table. A small card tucked into the edge of the pot explained that it was a bonsai tree, meticulously tended and carefully trained to grow in a small amount of soil.

Holmes peered at it from the other side of the table, and remarked, "How curious. You have no idea who sent it?"

"None," I confirmed, bending down to look more closely at the marvel of a tree the size of a houseplant.

Then I saw the tiny carved piano leaning against its base.

**Author's Note:**

> (For the record, I have no idea yet where this little storyline is headed, but I'd love to know! Hopefully later prompts this month will shake loose more bits of the story.)


End file.
